Known air cleaner devices include the air cleaner device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-184669 (JP 2003-184669 A), for example, in which a filter element is housed in a case, a plurality of engaging parts is provided to the case in which the filter element is housed, and a plurality of clamps capable of engaging with the plurality of engaging parts is provided to a case cover.
In this air cleaner device, the case cover is attached to the case by engaging the plurality of clamps with the respective plurality of engaging parts. The case cover is removed from the case by disengaging the plurality of clamps from the plurality of engaging parts.
In order for the case cover to be attached merely by engaging the clamps with the engaging parts, the plurality of engaging parts must be provided throughout the entire perimeter of the case, and the plurality of clamps must be provided throughout the entire perimeter of the case cover, as in the air cleaner device disclosed in JP 2003-184669 A. The need for a large number of engaging parts and clamps interferes with efforts to reduce the number of component parts.
In order to remove the case cover from the cover for maintenance and inspection (maintenance) of the filter element, a large number of clamps must be disengaged from the engaging parts. Maintenance and inspection of the filter element is therefore time consuming, and improvement can be made in this regard.